Valentines Day Story
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: A spiecal Valentines day Story. :) :) :) :)


**Hello Everyone, I'm going to work a Valentines Day story, I hope you going to like it.**

it was a beautiful Morning, there was a Black Owl name Jameson Phoenix and her beautiful wife Kelly, Today he going to get a valentines day for Kelly, so he woke up look at kelly, he smiles and give kiss kelly a cheek, she really smiles, he fly out going to find a spiecal for her.

later, he was greet by a good friends, Alex The Owl.

Jameson: "Good Morning Alex, what are you doing?" he asking Alex The Owl for what he doing.

Alex:"oh, I going to get a special Valentines day for my Beautiful Skyler!" Alex Told Jameson a speical Valentines day.

Jameson:"Really, I'm going to get valentines day too My Best buddy Owl!" Jameson smiles at Alex The Owl.

Alex: "That awesome, how about we do this you and me Jameson!" Alex told Jameson do this together.

Jameson: "sure Alex, come on let go!" Jameson fly so at Alex to make a speical for Skyler and kelly.

so Jameson and Alex went to see nico and pedro to tell them about something.

Jameson: "hi nico and pedro!" he hello for nico and pedro.

Nico: "hi Jameson, how are you, your looking good Jameson!" Nico talking Jameson see he look good.

Pedro: "yeah, so anywhy, it something you want to tell us about something?" pedro takling Jameson and Alex about something.

Jameson: "oh I was wonder if you like to give a speical song for my beautiful wife Kelly!" Jameson asking Nico and pedro spiceal song.

Alex: "yeah, and my beautiful skyler too!" Alex told nico and pedro for a valentines day.

Nico: "yeah sure Jameson and Alex, we will like that idea, do you think pedro!" Nico asking pedro for a idea.

Pedro: "yeah, you right nico, alright, we make just for you too!" pedro smiles at Jameson and Alex a good valentine day.

Jameson: "thank you nico and Pedro, come on Alex let get ready for tonight for a spiceal valentines day!" Jameson asking Alex he be ready for tonight.

Alex: "sure Jameson, this valentines day going to be awresome!" Jameson and Alex flying back homes.

* * *

later that night, Jameson waiting kelly to be ready.

Jameson: "are you ready yet my love?" Jameson asking kelly to be ready.

Kelly: "in a minute Jameson, you are going to love see me outfit!" Kelly told Jameson love see a outfit.

Kelly step out, she look like a beautiful dress up.

Jameson: "Kelly, you look so beautiful!" Jameson look at Kelly her beautiful dress.

Kelly: "heehee thank you Jameson, I happy you like it!" Kelly smiles at Jameson he like it so much.

Jameson: "so are you ready, I got a spiecal place for you!" Jameson asking Kelly about a spiecal place.

Kelly: "sure my hardsome Phoenix Owl!" she smiles then she fly out so at Jameson.

* * *

later, Jameson and Kelly made it a very spiecal place, see there Alex and Skyler have made it too.

Jameson: "hi Sis, what Alex think for your outfit?" Jameson asking skyler for a outfit.

Skyler: "Alex said my beautiful outfit is awesome Bro!" she smiles at Jameson about Alex like it.

Jameson: "so are you ready, me and Alex have a special place for you too!" he smiles at Kelly and Skyler.

Skyler: "ooohhhhhh I can wait!" she smiles she jump up and down.

Kelly: "yeah, me too me too me too!" Kelly jump up and down same too.

Alex: "alright, just close your eyes girl!" Alex told Skyler and Kelly to close it eyes and she did.

Jameson take Kelly wing and so at Alex took skyler wing too and enther in.

Jameson: "alright, open up!" Jameson told Skyler and kelly open it eyes and look a beautiful valentines day.

Jameson And Alex: "happy Valentines Day!" Jameson and Alex said it at the same time.

Kelly: "Jameson, this place look beautiful!" Kelly tear and she give Jameson a hugs

Jameson: "I'm happy you like it Kelly!" he smiles at Kelly and hug it back.

he look at Alex and skyler hug each other.

Jameson: "yo Nico and Pedro, are you too ready?" Jameson asking nico and pedro to be ready.

Nico: "you got it Jameson!" Nico put a cd Music to start

**(A thousand Year Part 2 feat. steve kazee music to start)**

[Christina Perri:]  
The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

[Christina Perri and Steve Kazee]  
One step closer

[Christina Perri:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[Steve Kazee:]  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

[Christina Perri and Steve Kazee:]  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

[Christina Perri:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[Christina Perri and Steve Kazee:]  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**(the Music ends now)**

Jameson: "so what do you think my beautiful Kelly?" Jameson asking Kelly for what she think for a music.

Kelly: "Jameson, this Valentine day is so Beautiful!" Kelly smiles and kiss Jameson beak, so he kiss it back.

he look at Alex and Skyler kiss each other too, they like it.

Jameson: "Happy valentines day and I love you kelly!" Jameson smiles at Kelly.

Kelly: "Happy Valentine day and love you too Jameson!" Kelly smiles.

Jameson and Kelly hug each other so At Alex and Skyler is to be the best Valentine Day Ever.

* * *

**What do you think for a spiecal Valentines Day story, i hope you like my story because it look awesome, for your friendly Black Phoenix Owl Jameson. :) :) :)**


End file.
